What if
by Marsetta
Summary: What if Hiccup left instead of trying to convince Astrid about Toothless. One shot! Possible series.


**Hi! So I found How to train your dragon fictions and now have a what if scenario. What if Hiccup and Toothless left after Astrid found out instead of grabbing Astrid and forcing her to fly with them. Here it is. A one shot. (I hope.)**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

Hiccup was standing next to Toothless watching as Astrid ran back to the village to tell the others about them. "We need to go now." Hiccup said as he jumped onto Toothless' back. "Ready buddy?" Hiccup asked before the two took off into the sky not to be seen on Berk for several years.

**********123456789**********

Astrid ran into the village as fast as she could and found Stoic standing with Gobber. "Hiccup! He he" She was gasping for breath. "Where is my son?" Stoic asked Astrid. "He's gone. He trained a dragon and he left." Astrid told him. Stoic froze. "He did what?" He asked with a stern voice. He didn't want to believe that his son left, and with a dragon at that.

"He jumped onto a dragon and left. Flew away. Gone." She said. Both Gobber and those around them stopped and gaped at her. Stoic turned red. "I have no son." He told them before turning and storming to his house.

**********123456789**********

Five years have passed. Hiccup and Toothless have been all over. They had accidentally killed the red death. Hiccup lost his left leg in that fight. They traveled far and wide and had found many enemies, not many people wanted to be friends with a guy who rode a dragon.

Both of them had decided to go back to Berk, Hiccup actually missed his home. He didn't think his father would be happy to see him, nor did he think the rest of the village would be happy. He was on Toothless' back, they were flying west, toward Berk. Hiccup and Toothless had a pact, if Berk didn't accept them then they would leave. Period.

**********123456789**********

It was late. The whole of Berk would have been asleep if it hadn't been for the attack going on right at that very moment. Alvin the Treacherous was attacking the village. He wanted to know why for the past four and a half years dragons haven't attacked the island of Berk.

Alvin and Stoic were in a fight to the death. Hiccup saw this and angled upward. He would fire down at Alvin. One shot was sent between the two men. Both separated and Alvin fled with his men. "Who's there?!" Stoic called out once Alvin was gone. The villagers gathered around him, all carrying weapons. Astrid stood with the other teens, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The group of 18 year-old vikings stood with their weapons help firmly as a shadow flew past them.

"Just me." Hiccup said as he landed Toothless. They landed in shadows in front of the group of vikings. None could see him and none tried. "Who are you?" Snotlout called out. Stoic nodded stiffly, he had a feeling he knew the person. Hiccup paused before stepping forward, left foot first. The first thing that they saw was the metal and wood leg, followed by a boot. Then a pair of legs and a chest, but he stopped before they could see his face. Toothless stepped around him stopping him from showing more of himself. Toothless growled at them. The villagers brought their weapons up and were about to attack, when Astrid stopped them.

"Wait!" She called out. She stepped forward. "Hiccup?" She asked, her head cocked to the right as she tried to look through the shadows. Hiccup chuckled. Everyone froze, they didn't want to believe that the boy had come back. Hiccup stepped forward and put his right hand on Toothless' head. "Calm down buddy." He told him. Stoic's features were cold as winter. "What are you doing here?" He asked Hiccup.

"I-I." Hiccup started but before he could do much another villager threw his hammer at Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless roared at them before standing in front of Hiccup protectively. "We don't want you here Traitor!" The viking yelled out, the other villagers agreed with him with loud grunts and shouts of 'Yeah!'. Hiccup was hurt, and it showed on his face. Stoic just wanted his son to leave, he didn't want to have to deal with everything that was happening. "Just go." He said silently, only Hiccup could hear him. hiccup felt like crying but he didn't allow himself to shed any tears.

Hiccup jumped onto Toothless' back and they took off, not off the island but into the forest. They needed to rest before they took off once again. They landed by their lake, the lake where they became friends. "I'm sorry buddy, but it seems that we will be leaving for good this time. You will need to fly for a bit so you should rest." Hiccup told Toothless. Toothless looked at his owner with an understanding look. Once Toothless was asleep, Hiccup got to his feet and wandered. He was deep in thought and he didn't see Astrid come up from behind him. "Hey." She said, startling Hiccup out of his thoughts.

"A-Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed as he turned. "What are you doing here?" Hiccup was surprised that he was now taller then the blonde girl. "I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for what I did." Astrid said as she looked to the ground. She didn't like it when she apologized, it made her feel weak,like she was less of a viking when she did. "Where have you been?" She asked when Hiccup didn't say anything. Hiccup just continued to look at the ground. He lifted his head slowly to look Astrid straight in the eye. "How did my father react to my 'treachery'?" Hiccup asked completely ignoring Astrid's question.

"He... He said that you were no longer his son. Or that he had no son. I can't remember his words, no one has talked about you in years. I am pretty sure most people have forgot about you." She said, bowing her head in shame. Hiccup just continued to stare at her. "No matter now is it. I will be gone tomorrow anyways. Goodbye Astrid." Hiccup said as he made his way back to Toothless. "Just wait!" Astrid called out. Hiccup stopped. "Can we just talk? Only for a bit, then you can leave and never come back if that's what you want." She called out. Hiccup didn't turn, he bowed his head.

"I didn't want to leave. But I didn't want to have to kill anything- Anyone." He said. "I wanted to stay, to never leave. I want nothing more then to go back and show everyone that dragons can be trained. That I didn't defect from you by training Toothless. But most of all" He turned to face Astrid, tears finally falling down his face, "I want my dad back. He might not have been the best, but he is all the family I have. I want my life back. Do you know how people react to me? They run screaming! They don't even give us a chance. I am not going to leave my dragon, but it is lonely. I haven't talked to another human in two years! Sure I have talked to get food and provisions but I haven't talked to just talk. Nothing. No human contact and when I do, I have to hide my best friend because everyone either runs away or attacks him. I just want my life back." He finished.

He turned away from Astrid again and took off in a sprint. Astrid didn't bother to follow him, she knew he would take off as soon as he got to his dragon. She will never see him again. "Goodbye Hiccup." She said quietly.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was never seen on Berk again.

**Ugg. I feel so mean right now. Hmm... Oh well. So Hiccup is gone and will never be seen on Berk again. How it must suck for him!**

**Well How did you like? Good? Bad? Tell me in a Review! I know it was probably a bit confusing but I was tired. I will go over it when I get the chance and fix it up but it won't be for awhile. I might make some stories to go with this one. Like a series of one shots based on how Hiccup killed the red death and his interactions with other people within the five year period and maybe even after... who knows we will see but it will be a long while before that happens.**

**Mars**


End file.
